


Tags

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: An exchange.





	

Phasma watches his fingers play with the small, rounded durasteel snippets. They don’t contain much information, just enough to identify remains in an emergency.

He drags the chain balls across her chest in his mindless play, the metal long since warmed and become part of her. She forgets they’re there, normally.

“Can we…?”

Kylo lifts his own. Two hang from his chain, like they do from hers. The question dangles from the gesture, waiting.

“It’s not regulation…”

“Just one, so they match,” he asks. “They’ll never confuse us for long, and they’ll know who to inform if…”

If one of them falls.

Their affair is a known secret, but not everyone knows it. They could both find out, but this would be quicker.

And if she’s dead, they can’t court martial her corpse.

Phasma agrees, and watches his surprisingly dexterous fingers prise the little tags free.

A soldier’s wedding, and when he’s done she holds him all the tighter. His metal nestles with hers, and slowly becomes a part of her, too.


End file.
